I’ve Come to Give You Back Your Balls Gilmore
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: Finn gives Rory back her balls after she and Logan break up. PDLD. At long last chapter three is up. Sorry for the wait.
1. One of Those Days

Rory was in her pajama's eating chips and watching an episode of room raiders on MTV. "Come on in." She yelled at the knock on the door figuring it would be her grandparents, she hadn't really seen anyone since her and Logan had broken up. _Stupid floozy._

"Just how I expected to find you Rory." An Australian accent and some expensive cologne had entered the room.

Rory turned around suddenly. "Finn what are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you back your balls Gilmore."

Rory rolled her eyes at his awful joke. "I don't have balls."

"Exactly!" He sat down beside her on the couch. "Now this is not good for you." He motioned to everything around. "You need to get out and do something then get back in college because when I'm a lazy bum I'm going to need somewhere to stay, so you must make money."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Possibly but that is not the point love." He laughed standing back up and clearing stuff up. He reminded Rory of a hyperactive rat, scurrying around. She watched him amused.

"Your better than a maid." Rory told him as he finished.

"It's my legs, everyone likes them." He smiled looking goofier than Rory thought possible. "Time to get dressed, we're going to the fair!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rory asked dumbfounded. The fair, what the hell was he talking about.

"There's a fair a few towns over, we're taking a helicopter." He smiled big. "My dad let me borrow it, I said I was taking you out and he was amazed, you may be a loser now but we all know you have potential. Pretty girls with potential even talking to me amazes me parents."

"So a fair?" Rory was still baffled. Leave it to Finn to find a fair.

"Come on get dressed!" He said impatiently.

"I don't know. There's an Adams Family marathon on in 2 hours."

Unexpectedly Finn picked her up and carried her to her room setting her on the bed. "I want to go to the fair. I like the fair and your keeping me from the fair."

"Take some Ritalin." Rory said closing the door behind him and changing. He had definitely been drinking. She glanced at the clock it was 4.

"It's the fair, not the a modeling…this is good!"

"What are you talking about?" Rory opened the door one shoe on curiously.

"This wine."

"Put it down." She closed the door. "I said put it down Finn." She shook her head finished getting ready and then went out. "Ta da."

"We got to go to the airport first." Finn reached for his keys.

"I'm driving." Rory said grabbing the keys. "You alcoholic."

"Your only young once." He smiled draping an arm on her shoulder as they made their way out.

"When are you coming back? You are coming back right?" Finn asked looking at her as he fiddled with the radio.

"I don't know." Rory sighed at the question everyone asked.

"Terms starting. Me and Colin got an off campus apartment, now that Logan's gone we need a roommate."

"Where's Logan?" Rory asked, her heart feeling as though it had just had an electric shock go through it, just like every time someone mentioned his name.

"Oh, he left, he's going to Princeton now. He transferred, he said for a term or two."

"Oh." Rory changed the subject. "I doubt I could afford to pay for the apartment."

"You wouldn't have to pay much, me and Colin can cover it by our self, but it's really nice, we talked about asking you."

Rory looked over at him. "Why?"

"Because we do like hanging out with you Gilmore. Term starts in a week or two. You still have time to sign up, it wouldn't be hard for you."

"I'll think about it."


	2. Nice Glasses

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys like it. I was worried people wouldn't like it. But you do so yay! I'll try to update more frequently but I really can't get on over the week. I'm also "alluding" to a favorite movie of mine. Kudos to whoever guesses what the name of the movie is. This chapter isn't long but I was getting ramble-ly. I know it's filler but it's needed filler. It'll get better I swear.**

Rory yawned and stretched. _Where the hell was she?_ She opened her eyes and looked around. "Finn…?"

"Yeah?" He asked sitting across from her.

"I thought we were going to a fair. Are you abducting me?"

Finn smiled and shook his head. "No, but I am taking you to a shopping center in New York."

Rory looked at him, she knew she must have been giving him the strangest look. But words only escaped her for a second. "New York? New York! What the hell is this!"

"Well Paris came to me with a plan and it was that we needed you back in school and we needed you to get off your ass and quit moping. She really couldn't do anything as she has no money so we talked to your grandparents and they agreed to pay for your shopping trip and I'm paying for everything else." He smiled as if the plan was nothing unusual. Then again knowing Finn maybe he did do this on occasion.

"Oh okay, well now that you explain it… You kidnapped me. You could be arrested you tricked me!"

"Chill out, I did not kidnap you, trick yes. But you can't just sit around and do nothing. So Mitchum doesn't think you'd make a good journalist. Who cares, there's a hell of a lot more people out there than him, and everyone else thinks your great. You're a girl, you like shopping and New York is fun. So we're going to get you off on a new foot, Huntzberger free. Logan's a buffoon anyways. Mitchum was born into money so he didn't even earn it."

Finn stopped quiet suddenly as if words had escaped him. Rory wasn't surprised she was amazed he even knew that many words. But then she didn't see him when he wasn't inebriated very often.

"I like you better when your drunk."

"You're very pretty." Finn plastered on a cheesy smile.

"Don't even."

"You know the house could always use a pet. I know you use to want a dog, we could get one. I like dogs."

"I want a cat." Rory said dryly.

"Or a cat." Finn nodded.

"Okay so it's not _that_ bad." Rory said grabbing a bag

"I think it's time for dinner." Finn looked at his watch. "And beer."

"No beer." Rory put an arm around his waist lazily.

"No beer?" Finn looked at her strangely. "I'm afraid I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request darling."

"But who will protect me from the New York gangsters Barbosa?"

"If we're attacked by gangsters then I'm going to need to be drunk to fight. I'm more of a lover not a fighter."

"I've noticed."

"Lets go to Franks Café." Finn said opening the door for Rory with a flourish.

"Frank is such a strange name."

"Ma, named him frankincense on account of he smelled so sweet." Finn muttered almost inaudibly.

Rory looked at him gleefully. "You've seen that movie!"

Finn turned surprised and looked at her. "I may have…been forced to watch it a few times."

"Marry me?" Rory laughed getting into the car and scooting over to make room for him.

"Anytime, but you should know I'm a firm believer in premarital sex." Finn directed the driver where to go and leaned against the window. How good he looked in the setting sun didn't escape Rory.

"No one even mentioned sex."

"No one needs to mention it love." He smiled in what Rory assumed to be an attempt to be suave.

"I've noticed. So what made you decide to do this…all this?"

"You're my friend, I've done crazier things to make my friends happy. This is tame." He yawned and shrugged offhandedly.

"Well thanks." Rory grinned some rummaging through some bags and putting on large movie star sunglasses.

"Where in the hell did you get those?" Finn laughed taking the pair she offered him.

"When you went pee, I looked in that little shop."

Finn shook his head marvelously but put his on. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome."


	3. Shira's Story

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had it written for a while now. It was supposed to be longer but I didn't like the last part so I took it out. Hope you like it.**

"Rory!" Colin smiled hugging her.

"Hey." She looked around. "This is one hell of an apartment."

"Then stay with us." Colin grinned resuming his game of Grand Theft Auto.

"Yes stay. I'll help guarantee our spot as some of the coolest guys on campus." Finn came back from the putting Rory's bags into the extra bedroom.

"How's that?" Rory asked taking in the apartment.

"We're devilishly handsome, rich, we have a killer apartment and we'll have the stunning Rory Gilmore staying with us."

Rory laughed. "Yes I'm just _that _amazing, a regular Scarlet O'Hara."

"You are, a pretty girl, a Gilmore- the only granddaughter- and your smart." Colin chimed in.

Rory sighed thinking of Shira. "I'm not properly bred and I'm not cut out to be high class."

"Screw that. Shira's a bitch. You are known and have a good name." Finn said sounding a big agitated.

"Seriously Ror, don't listen to her. She's jealous."

"Shira jealous of _me_?" Rory asked, incredulously.

Finn laughed. "I guess you don't know the story. She's a small town hick."

"Met Mitchum at a bar. She ended up pregnant with Honor." Colin paused his game. "Well not that night, at least that's not what I hear but a few months in."

"His parents freaked out. They tried to cover it up and get them married quickly but it didn't work. Everyone knew that he had gotten some hick pregnant and was going to end up married to her. What a disgrace to the Huntzbergers."

"She was probably jealous of your mom because at least it was two respectable people. And from what my mom says Shira was always a bit jealous of Lorelai. Apparently Mitchum had his eye on her."

Rory laughed. "I had no idea. That's insane!"

"So now will you stay here?" Finn asked once her laughing had calmed down some.

Rory looked around again, walking a bit and taking it all in. "Yeah, I'll stay."

Driving into Stars Hollow she did a double take. _Revolutionary Road…what happened to Anderson?_ She really did miss the town and all it's quirks.

She parked in the yard. There were still traces of construction but the house was expanded. She went to the porch and knocked shuffling her feet some.

"Coming." She heard her mom yelling, and then heard her as she ran through the house. When she finally opened the door she stood staring at Rory.

"Mom…" Rory looked back at her.

"Come in!" Lorelai moved a bit. "It's okay Paul Anka." She yelled into the house.

Her mom must have lost her mind she thought. "Paul Anka?"

"It's the dog." Lorelai said shutting the door behind her.

"It's still alive?"

"Yes. He's doing fine. I was making coffee…"

Rory nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "You re-floored."

Lorelai nodded. "I thought it was time for a change, plus Paul Anka was scared of the old floor."

"Why Paul Anka…why not spot or Rover?"

Lorelai poured the coffee and sat down. "This from the girl that had an imaginary llama named Freddy Mercury when she was seven."

Rory smiled, she had forgetting about Freddy. "I'm going back to Yale."

Lorelai immediately brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah…." She took a breath. "And I broke up with Logan….he cheated on me."

"Bastard. You deserve better."

Rory nodded a little. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Rory." Lorelai smiled a bit at her.

Lorelai's ring caught Rory's eye. "So when's the date?"

Lorelai looked at her ring and smiled a bit then back at Rory. "I was waiting until we were talking. I want you to be my maid of honor."

Rory nodded. "I'll do it." She looked around. "So where's Luke?"

"Working." Lorelai got up getting a doughnut. "Paul Anka." She smiled at the dog that was sticking head into the room cautiously. "Meet Rory."

Paul Anka sniffed the air and then slowly went towards Rory. He looked at her from about a foot away before going up and sniffing her. Then he laid down at her feet.

"He must really like you."


End file.
